Estrictamente profesional
by jacque-kari
Summary: Sora no estaba bien, llevaba mucho tiempo sin estarlo, pero hacía todo lo posible para fingir que sí, hasta que un curioso y excéntrico psicólogo proveniente de la empresa para la que trabajaba desde casa apareció en su vida [Reto para Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8] [Sokeru]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. Escribí el presente fic en respuesta a un reto que tomé de Chia Moon en el topic Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 _ **Estrictamente profesional**_

 _Sokeru para Chia_

No recordaba la última vez que había corrido así; probablemente en la secundaria, cuando todavía formaba parte del club de atletismo y su estricta entrenadora las hacía correr maratónicas jornadas antes de los campeonatos hasta que los músculos ya casi no les respondían, siempre llevándolas al límite de su capacidad. Así se sentía ahora. Si bien el esfuerzo de correr desde su departamento hasta el museo no era ni mínimamente equiparable, había que considerar que tenía un buen par de años más y hace tiempo que no corría de ese modo. Los muslos y pantorrillas comenzaban a palpitarle en consecuencia.

Para cuando al fin llegó a su destino, estaba tan cansada y tenía los pensamientos tan alborotados, que apenas fue capaz de generar en una esquina de su consciencia una apreciación hacia el lugar que se extendía frente a sus ojos y a que era la primera vez que lo visitaba después de todo el tiempo que vivía en Kanazawa, incluso siendo uno de los principales puntos turísticos del distrito.

Pero pensándolo bien, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no salía?

No se atrevía a arriesgar una respuesta.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba Takeru?

Luego de haberse detenido abruptamente parecía una misión imposible retomar el paso, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse y se acercó hacia la entrada del lugar, cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó una figura conocida sentada en una de las bancas dispersas por el lado este, junto a unos carteles con diversas indicaciones para los visitantes.

Era él, no cabía duda. Pero la imagen relajada que ofrecía, con una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra mientras leía un libro, no se asemejaba en nada a lo que esperaba encontrar.

Se suponía que estaba en problemas, ¿no?

Confundida y con una pizca de disgusto, caminó hacia él muy derecha y con las manos convertidas en puños hasta plantarse justo enfrente, cubriéndole con ello parte de los rayos del sol que le llegaban.

Lo supo entonces sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera. La había engañado otra vez.

* * *

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana la tenía amodorrada. Acurrucada en su sofá favorito, con una taza de té calentando sus manos y una manta alrededor del cuerpo, Sora no conseguía reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para moverse y romper su estado de inercia.

«Era como estar a la deriva», pensó.

«Como si flotara y no pesara nada. Casi como si no existiera y la vida no doliera tanto».

Estaba vagamente consciente de que lo mejor sería levantarse e irse a la cama, a menos que quisiera ganarse un agradable dolor de cuello para el día siguiente que le impediría trabajar en condiciones, pero no conseguía hacerlo. No todavía.

En días como aquél, grises y tristes, se sentía en consonancia con la vida. Volvía a sentir que encajaba en el mundo como hace tiempo no le pasaba.

No es que fuera depresiva ni nada así. Solo le gustaban los días de lluvia. No había nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad?

—No te pega —le dijo Taichi cuando un día le confesó su gusto por los días lluviosos—. Eso les va más a las personas melancólicas como Yamato, pero a ti... tu piel combina mejor con los cerezos y la primavera —había dicho esto último apuntando tentativamente sus mejillas con el índice.

—Estúpido Taichi. No sabes nada. —Eso fue lo que le contestó.

Y ahora llevaban varios meses sin verse. Desde _ese día_ para ser más exactos.

Agitó la cabeza, causando que el sueño que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo huyera espantado.

Como pronosticó, le dolían los músculos y le tomó más tiempo del normal desembarazarse de su posición para irse al dormitorio.

* * *

La alarma la despertó a las seis de la mañana. Igual que cada día, lo primero que hizo en medio de estiramientos de brazos y piernas, fue acercarse a la ventana, todavía tambaleante por el sueño.

Afuera el cielo estaba encapotado y llovía a cántaros desde las nubes que lo cubrían.

Sonrió.

Ya llevaba cuatro meses viviendo en Kanazawa y podía decir con toda propiedad que estaba enamorada de su clima cálido y templado a la vez, con precipitaciones durante casi todo el año, por no decir derechamente que durante todo este.

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Avena y fruta de desayuno, una ducha rápida, la elección de un conjunto de ropa para estar por casa y a trabajar; así podían resumirse sus días desde que estaba allí. Quizá para otro sonara monótono o aburrido...

—Eres tan aburrida —resonó la voz de Taichi en su cabeza con un sonsonete que daba cuenta de que, como la mayor parte del tiempo, no hablaba en serio; solo quería picarla un poco.

Le fastidiaba que después de tanto tiempo el castaño pudiera seguir metiéndose en su cabeza sin siquiera estar cerca.

¿Desde hace cuánto que no hablaban? Probablemente desde el día en que dejó Odaiba para mudarse a Kanazawa, porque no tuvo el valor de decírselo antes. Taichi la estuvo llamando insistentemente, casi como si su calidad de mejor amigo le hiciera intuir que algo ocurría, y ella terminó por ceder. Había sido, mayormente, una conversación breve y dolorosa.

Se quedó un rato más rememorando su sonrisa burlona y ojos vivaces cuando le decía que era aburrida o necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Entonces se llamó a sí misma a la realidad, golpeando sus mejillas con ambas manos. No podía quedarse atrapada en una oleada de nostalgia, aquello nunca era bueno. Debía seguir moviéndose. Seguir tachando días en el calendario.

Apuró las últimas cucharadas de avena, por si acaso hubiera permanecido más del tiempo que creía perdida en ensoñaciones, y lavó los trastos antes de irse a la ducha.

Podría haber sido un día perfectamente normal, un día igual a cualquier otro, si no hubiera sido porque recibió una visita inesperada.

* * *

El interfono sonó cerca de las tres de la tarde, momento en el cual Sora acababa de retomar su trabajo después del almuerzo.

Su cuerpo casi agradeció la interrupción, pues la obligó a levantarse para tomar la llamada, estirando, de paso, sus acalambrados músculos, que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo quietos frente a la máquina de coser.

Era el conserje, un hombre de mediana edad bastante amable con quien había intercambiado pocas palabras desde que llegó a vivir allí, en su mayoría para preguntar por supermercados cercanos y cosas de ese estilo. Había sido él mismo quien le sugirió uno en el que se podía comprar por internet.

—¿Takenouchi-san?

—Sí.

—Hay un chico aquí que quiere verla.

¿Un chico?

La primera opción en la que pensó, por simple lógica, fue en Taichi. Pero no le había dicho a dónde se había mudado. Es más, ni siquiera había respondido a sus mensajes, ni menos a sus llamadas, desde que se instaló en el departamento. Siempre cabía, claro, la posibilidad de que lo hubiera averiguado de alguna forma.

Si lo dejaba fuera, no se le ocurría nadie más que hubiera podido ir a buscarla.

Ningún otro de sus amigos era lo suficientemente terco o invasivo como para no respetar su decisión se alejarse de todo y de todos. Bueno, Mimi; pero ella también quedaba descartada por obvias razones.

¿Entonces quién?

—¿Quién? —preguntó con voz dubitativa.

Se escuchó un breve silencio desde el otro lado y luego el murmullo de una conversación, que probablemente mantenían el conserje y el chico en cuestión.

—¿Takenouchi-san? —repitió el conserje instantes después—. Dice que su nombre es Takaishi Takeru y viene de la empresa Liz Lisa [1] en la que usted trabaja... —Sora pudo notar el matiz de incertidumbre que adquirió su voz al final; debía estar preguntándose acerca de la veracidad de aquella información cuando él nunca la había visto salir a trabajar por las mañanas.

—Dígale que pase —respondió con bastante tardanza.

—Enseguida.

La comunicación se cortó, así que devolvió el teléfono a su lugar y retrocedió un par de pasos, preguntándose quién rayos podría ser ese tal Takaishi-san y por qué nadie le había avisado que la visitarían en su departamento.

Agitó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que fuera quien fuera no tardaría en subir y ella estaba desperdiciando valiosos segundos en una duda que pronto sería resuelta.

Corrió al baño para revisar su aspecto. No importaba quién fuera o qué cargo tuviera, si era un asunto del trabajo debía estar presentable.

Fuera de la palidez de su rostro y unas ojeras apenas perceptibles bajo sus ojos, no estaba _tan_ mal. Su cabello pelirrojo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, estaba ordenado; su atuendo, consistente en un pantalón ancho y una blusa con escote en v y mangas hasta por debajo del codo, no resultaba tan deplorable, menos aún considerando que no era una visita programada; y no iba maquillada, pero eso no tenía que ser algo malo considerando que trabajaba desde la casa, porque no atendía público ni era parte de la imagen de la empresa. El único problema eran sus ojos que dibujaban una mirada aterrada.

—Todo estará bien —se animó a sí misma, e intentó sonreír un poco a su reflejo.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre, así que tras un brevísimo vistazo al departamento para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar —no era como que pudiera ponerse a ordenar, de todos modos—, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, quedándose con la boca ligeramente entreabierta al descubrir al visitante en el umbral.

Todo había sido tan rápido e inesperado, que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente tratar de imaginarse con qué clase de persona se encontraría, pero estaba claro, al menos, que nunca hubiera podido imaginar a un sujeto como el que se presentaba frente a su departamento.

Era joven. Se veía bastante joven, de hecho, por lo que se arriesgaba a pensar que pudiera ser incluso menor que ella. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa jovial en el rosto, el cual resultaba ser bastante más blanco que el del japonés promedio, aunque su tonalidad de piel no era precisamente la primera pista que la llevó a pensar, como hubiera llevado a cualquiera, que tenía ascendencia extranjera. Todo en él parecía gritar extranjero.

La segunda sorpresa, pues, se la llevó cuando le habló en un perfecto japonés, propio de quien llevara toda la vida viviendo allí. ¿Sería así? Si lo pensaba con más calma, no era necesario que ambos padres fueran europeos, bastaba con que uno lo fuera.

Pero antes de detenerse en ese detalle, fue su atuendo lo que más le llamó la atención.

Llevaba unos pantalones de pana color café oscuro que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, una chaqueta a juego que parecía ser la del conjunto y que tenía unas coderas en un tono amarillo chillón, zapatos negros con cordones y, lo más llamativo de todo, unas gafas cuadradas de montura negra que... ¿no tenían cristales?

Sora pestañeó.

Se sintió tentada de extender un dedo y atravesar uno de los cuadrados solo para comprobarlo, pero por suerte se contuvo a tiempo. No habría sido nada educado de su parte.

—Buenas tardes, Takenouchi-san —saludó el chico con un tono alegre que pegaba totalmente con la actitud positiva que desprendía. Hizo una breve reverencia al mismo tiempo que ella—. Como le dijo su conserje, mi nombre es Takaishi Takeru y soy psicólogo en la empresa en la que usted trabaja...

«¿Psicólogo?», se preguntó Sora.

«¿Por qué habrían enviado a un psicólogo a visitarla?»

—Ah, pero espere. No tiene que confiar solo en mi palabra —continuó él mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta dar con una tarjeta rectangular que no tardó en extenderle.

Sora se demoró un poco en tomarla, todavía dubitativa y sin duda pasmada por su forma de vestir.

Se trataba de una tarjeta de presentación que en el extremo superior derecho llevaba el logo de la empresa de moda para la que ella trabajaba y debajo, justo en el centro, el nombre de él.

 _Takaishi Takeru_

 _Psicólogo poco profesional._

—¿Psicólogo poco profesional? —leyó en voz alta, totalmente desconcertada.

El joven se sonrojó automáticamente y le quitó la tarjeta de las manos de manera un poco brusca.

—Lo lamento, me equivoqué de tarjeta. Esa es una broma que me hizo un amigo...

—Ajá —replicó Sora, ni siquiera ella supo si con incredulidad o solo demasiado extrañada para decir algo más.

Takeru carraspeó para recomponerse.

—Entonces... estoy aquí porque estuve revisando los papeles de los empleados y me di cuenta de que usted logró eludir de alguna manera el test psicológico para ser contratada.

Sora quiso darse de cabezazos. Por supuesto que era por eso. Una parte suya había sabido que no iba a librarse de esa tan fácilmente. Si bien logró evitar el test poniendo excusas y evasivas, era casi lógico que alguien en algún momento se diera cuenta. No podía tener tanta suerte.

—No se lo tome a mal —retomó la palabra Takeru, seguramente malinterpretando la expresión de consternación que adoptó ella—. No estoy insinuando que lo hiciera a propósito, pero lamentablemente para poder continuar prestando servicios a la empresa es indispensable que completemos la entrevista respectiva.

—Claro —contestó tras un suspiro—. Lo entiendo. Pase por favor... y disculpe si está un poco desordenado, no esperaba visita.

—No se preocupe.

—Enseguida estaré con usted.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue poner una tetera con agua a hervir. La había llenado casi hasta el tope a propósito.

Después volvió a encerrarse en el baño para controlar sus nervios.

No había ninguna razón para pensar que las cosas pudieran salir mal. Ninguna en lo absoluto, salvo tal vez porque no había sido ella misma, o no se había sentido ella misma, desde...

Suspiró mientras dejaba de morderse la uña del pulgar derecho. Hace mucho tiempo que había abandonado esa mala costumbre. Su madre la hubiera regañado de poder hacerlo.

Pero ella no estaba ahí...

—Tranquilízate, Sora —murmuró casi con rabia, mientras abría la llave del lavamanos para mojarse la cara con abundante agua y luego secarla con pequeños toquecitos de una toalla que tenía colgada justo a un lado.

Solo había eludido ese estúpido test por precaución. No era que creyera que fuera a salir mal y decir que estaba loca ni mucho menos. Solo tenía miedo de que no la encontraran idónea para el trabajo. Pero siempre se preocupaba de más, así que quizá su miedo fuera infundado.

Tuvo que salir cuando el pitido de la tetera resonó por todo el departamento.

—Tú puedes —se dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Puso sobre una bandeja la tetera, dos tazas con sus respectivos platillos, dos cucharas y el azucarero para enfilar directamente hacia el pequeño salón donde había dejado al psicólogo.

Él estaba de rodillas a un lado de la pequeña mesa que se hallaba en el centro. Los únicos otros muebles con los que contaba la habitación por el momento eran la máquina de coser que se hallaba en una esquina, un escritorio pequeño sobre el que se encontraban un par de papeles desperdigados y un pequeño armario en el que colgaba las prendas que iba terminando.

Con sumo cuidado, se arrodilló y depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Le sirvió su té primero y le acercó el azucarero para que pudiera disponer de él a su gusto. Después lo miró echar tres cucharadas a la taza mientras ella se servía el suyo, pensando que era demasiado para cualquier persona.

—Soy un poco dulce —dijo Takeru, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, lo que la hizo enrojecer en el acto—. Quiero decir, no yo. Me refiero a que me gusta mucho lo dulce.

Sora le dedicó una sonrisa incierta mientras deseaba que la tierra se la tragara por haber sido tan evidente.

—¿Está bien si hacemos la entrevista aquí? —preguntó más tarde, cuando el silencio comenzó a ponerla de los nervios otra vez.

—Sí, en realidad es bastante simple. No hay razón para ponerse nerviosa.

—No lo estoy —contestó, tal vez demasiado rápido.

—Mejor —replicó él, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona en el rostro mientras rebuscaba en el bolso que llevaba cruzado y que había dejado a un lado cuando ella le pidió que lo esperara allí. Sacó de él un cuaderno mediano, un lápiz y unos caramelos. Le ofreció uno, pero Sora lo rechazó con cortesía.

Takeru se encogió de hombros como si quisiera decir que ella se lo perdía y se echó uno a la boca mientras apoyaba el cuaderno sobre la mesa, a un lado de su taza a medio tomar y, por lo que se veía, buscaba una hoja en especial.

Sora se preguntó si sería como una entrevista con un psicólogo particular. Si empezaría a preguntarle cómo se sentía y esa clase de cosas que siempre se veían en las películas. Desechó la idea por absurda. Esto era para un trabajo. Probablemente lo único que les interesara saber era si no estaba loca y las cosas funcionaban bien dentro de su cabeza.

—Entonces, comenzaré haciéndole un par de preguntas para confirmar sus datos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Su nombre es Takenouchi Sora, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Tiene veintiséis años.

—Correcto.

—Se mudó aquí hace cuatro meses.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué le ha parecido hasta ahora?

Sora pestañeó, repentinamente desconcertada por el cambio en el tipo de pregunta. Esta sonaba más personal.

—Bastante bien, gracias.

—¿Qué tal el clima?

—Bien, me gusta el frío y la lluvia, así que me ha venido bien.

—Ya veo —murmuró volviendo a posar la mirada en el cuaderno para añadir un pequeño apunte a lo que, Sora suponía, debía tratarse de una hoja con su información.

—¿Por qué quiso trabajar en nuestra empresa?

Estuvieron así unos quince minutos, despejando dudas acerca de los aspectos más básicos de la vida de Sora. Si estaba casada o tenía hijos, si tenía más familiares, cuáles eran sus gustos o aficiones. Todas las preguntas ella se encargó de responderlas de la manera más escueta y amable posible, si es que ambos adjetivos podían ser conciliables. No quería parecer demasiado tensa o a la defensiva, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba mucho hablar de sí misma.

—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo era niña. Solía tener una buena relación con mi padre, pero luego nos fuimos distanciando, él pasa muy pendiente de su trabajo. En cuanto a mi madre...ella falleció hace cinco meses.

—Lo lamento. —Las palabras se quedaban cortas para el pésame que le transmitió con la mirada, mezclado con curiosidad.

Después sacó unos afiches de una carpeta y Sora tuvo que contener un resoplido porque, efectivamente, algunas cosas sí pasaban como en las películas, y el test de manchas era una de esas cosas [2].

Takeru le miró casi con una expresión avergonzada, como si lamentara tener que hacerlo, pero fuera parte de su trabajo.

—¿Ya es todo? —preguntó Sora, fracasando en encubrir el alivio que eso le producía cuando Takeru, de forma tan ordenada y tranquila como había sacado todo, lo regresaba a su bolso.

—Me temo que no —contestó él sin mirarla hasta que terminó de guardar sus pertenencias. Cuando lo hizo, su mirada límpida y directa hizo que al menos la chica se sintiera un poco más tranquila.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No hay nada malo con usted, Takenouchi-san —dijo en un fallido intento por tranquilizarla—. Sin embargo, la empresa solo ha comenzado recientemente a contratar personas que trabajan desde la casa y quiere confirmar que sea una buena idea, más considerando que en su caso proviene de otro distrito. Por esa razón creo necesario tener un par de sesiones más.

—¿Un par de sesiones más? ¿En la empresa?

Takeru la contempló un par de segundos en silencio, como si midiera algo en ella que Sora fue incapaz de adivinar. ¿Qué sería lo que tanto le veía?

—Pero si yo he cumplido puntualmente con cada entrega.

—Soy consciente de ello. Por lo mismo le dije que no es que haya algo malo con usted. Simplemente es una política de la empresa.

Sora fingió que se rascaba la nuca y parte del cuello para poder secar el sudor que comenzaba a acumulársele en esa zona.

—No respondió mi duda —dijo al cabo de un tiempo, bastante segura de que negarse o seguir mostrándose reticente sería lo que una persona que ocultaba algo haría—. ¿Tendría que ir a la empresa? Porque para ser sincera, me acomoda mucho trabajar desde el departamento —expuso lo más tranquilamente que pudo con ambas manos sobre los muslos y la espalda derecha, casi como si estuviera rindiendo alguna clase de examen.

—Lo que menos queremos es retrasar su trabajo, desde luego. Así que, si le parece bien, las sesiones podrían ser aquí.

Esta vez la chica tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar cuántas serían. Aquello solo la haría ver más reticente.

—Si está bien con usted, lo está también para mí.

—Perfecto. En ese caso la veré el próximo lunes.

Eso era en una semana más. Al menos Sora tenía siete días para hacerse a la idea lo más que pudiera y no mostrarse como la chica excéntrica que temía estar mostrándose.

—Genial —contestó con una sonrisa tensa—. Lo acompaño a la puerta.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Takeru la visitó, Sora estaba en la ducha porque había iniciado una rutina de ejercicio en casa.

Cuando el sonido del interfono de alguna manera logró colarse entre el ruido que causaba el agua al caer, maldijo su mala suerte. Había estado tan concentrada en relajarse para su sesión y tratando de pensar en otras cosas, que por poco terminó olvidándolo.

Apagó la llave de un tirón y salió de la ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla para alcanzar a tomar la llamada. Le pidió al conserje que lo hiciera subir y corrió a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, ella terminaba de encajar la segunda pierna en el pantalón.

—¡Voy! —gritó un poco desesperada.

Volvió a maldecir su mala suerte cuando, al abrir la puerta, Takeru le dejó claro que la imagen que ofrecía no era mucho mejor que la de la vez anterior, parada ahí en la puerta, con una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos, sin ropa interior —aunque eso no tenía por qué ser notorio para el chico—, y con el cabello goteando, lo que había dejado un desastre por todo el recibidor.

En realidad, la expresión del chico no era mala, solo ligeramente incómoda.

—Lo lamento. Llego en mal momento. Le escribí un correo para notificarla la hora.

—S-sí. Lo vi ayer. No es su culpa, es que estaba tan ocupada que casi me olvido de que venía.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente sin saber qué más hacer.

—Pero si gusta puede pasar y estaré con usted en un minuto.

—No hay problema.

Dejó a su invitado en la sala de estar, tratando de no mortificarse mucho por el desorden que había, con papeles por todos lados y prendas a medio hacer desperdigadas por aquí y por allá.

—Solo un minuto —repitió antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Salió de ella diez minutos más tarde, quedándose paralizada en el umbral al ver que él no había permanecido respetuosamente junto a la mesa como la vez pasada.

Muy por el contrario, estaba de pie al lado del escritorio, de espaldas a ella, hojeando algo que no tardó en identificar como su cuaderno de bocetos.

—Disculpe, pero eso es privado —replicó sin preocuparse por sonar cordial.

Takeru tuvo el buen tino de sobresaltarse y verse avergonzado en cuanto se giró a mirarla.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a decir, sin embargo, no soltó el cuaderno. Las manos de Sora picaban por quitárselo—. No quise, pero a veces me aburro fácil y al ver esto aquí... —Se detuvo de pronto, como si no supiera cómo seguir o quizá estuviera escogiendo cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras; ella no podía saberlo—. Son buenos. No, buenos se queda corto. En realidad, son muy buenos... —halagó al tiempo que agitaba el cuaderno en el aire para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Al final la firme y severa mirada de Sora tuvo que hacer lo suyo, porque el chico terminó por depositar el objeto de vuelta sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias —dijo ella con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho—. Y lo lamento si fui muy...

—No hace falta. No le gusta que hurgueteen en sus cosas, puedo verlo. Además, tiene razón, no es de buen gusto hacerlo. Soy yo quien se disculpa.

La chica aflojó los brazos, comenzando a creer que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura. El pensamiento no llegó tan lejos.

—Pero Takenouchi-san —continuó él, con una mano ligera y a la vez deliberadamente apoyada sobre el escritorio, muy cerca de donde el cuaderno estaba, o al menos así lo vio Sora—. Hay algo que me causa curiosidad. ¿Por qué teniendo tanto talento para el diseño decidió trabajar en una empresa tan diferente a su estilo, y más todavía, solo cortando y cosiendo prendas de otros?

* * *

Dos días después de aquella sesión, Sora seguía torturándose con ella. No decidía todavía si había ido bien o muy mal. Así de confundida estaba.

Luego de que Takeru le preguntara por qué había elegido su trabajo, ella se había tardado un buen tiempo en contestar. Luego de lo que sintió como una eternidad, consiguió tartamudear una respuesta que aun ahora era incapaz de recordar en lo absoluto.

¿Qué había dicho? No saberlo la frustraba.

Pero quizá no importaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera dicho, él no le creyó. La invitó, tan amablemente como había sido desde el primer momento, a que se sentaran (por alguna razón Sora obvió que era su departamento y que debió ser ella quien lo hiciera) e insistió en el tema, tan sutilmente como un psicólogo puede hacerlo.

Tampoco estaba segura de lo que había venido después.

Fue lo más sincera que pudo.

Le habló de su gusto por la moda. Un gusto que no había surgido sino hasta su adolescencia, ya que antaño solía tener otro tipo de gustos, gustos un tanto inusuales para un "señorita" dentro de los cánones japoneses.

Sin saber cómo, terminó hablándole de su vieja, aunque a la vez duradera, pasión por el fútbol y el tiempo en que lo cambió por el tenis. También sobre sus motivos detrás de esa decisión, un tema que ni siquiera había hablado mucho con nadie hasta ese momento.

Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que fluían las palabras de su boca, al punto que llegó a preguntarse si Takeru habría echado algo en su té. Pero claro, aquella conspiracionista teoría hubiera tenido más asidero si quien había servido todo no hubiera sido precisamente ella.

Así que la explicación más lógica a su repentina verborrea seguía siendo una de dos: O Takeru era muy bueno en lo que hacía, o debía haber algo en él que lo volvía confiable a sus ojos, una suerte de intuición a la que no sabía dar nombre.

Esa tarde, cuando el chico se marchó, ella se encontró sintiendo que acababa de tener una de esas terapias de película en la cual la chica destrozada acude a un médico para que la ayude a sanar.

* * *

Solo hasta la quinta sesión consiguió preguntarle por sus lentes sin cristal. Aunque preguntar no fue su primer instinto, sino algo que tuvo que hacer por quedársele viendo desde el umbral con la bandeja en las manos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él, que ocupaba su lugar habitual junto a la mesa.

—Sus lentes no tienen cristal —dijo Sora como si tal idea la perturbara, que en parte lo hacía.

La primera palabra en la que pensó cuando lo conoció fue extranjero; la segunda excéntrico, pero ahora que lo conocía un poco más, no estaba segura de si el segundo era un término que lo definía, o más bien él era un ejemplo claro de este, la palabra hecha carne debido a sus particulares atuendos y un comportamiento de lo más peculiar para ser un adulto, y más un psicólogo.

Como primera respuesta, Takeru dejó escapar una ligera y agradable risa de sus labios que quedó sellada tras una sonrisa.

—Bueno, está claro que no los utilizo porque tenga problemas para ver...

—¿Pero entonces por qué?

—Porque me gusta —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pienso que me hacen ver interesante, ¿no está de acuerdo?

Sora se quedó en su lugar, insegura sobre si aquella inquisición buscaba una respuesta o no, e insegura también sobre cuál debía ser, en caso de que se la diera, pero por fortuna él la relevó de tan incómodo momento posando la vista en el ventanal, dándole la oportunidad de dejar el silencio flotando entre ambos por un par de minutos más hasta que el tema simplemente quedó en el olvido.

* * *

No estaba segura de qué era lo que hacía. Mientras más lo pensaba, menos parecía llegar a una respuesta.

Ya fuera un don sobrenatural o cosa de encanto personal, cada vez que Takeru le preguntaba algo, ella respondía más allá de lo que le parecía prudente. Más de lo que le hubiera respondido a cualquier otro, y eso lo tenía claro.

Era como si la lengua se le soltara y dejara de obedecerla. Como si él ejerciera en su cuerpo el mismo efecto que alguna clase de alcohol, por más absurda que sonara la idea. O como si tuviera un hilo con el que tiraba de las palabras en su garganta hasta sacarlas.

Una situación tan extraña que la hacía sentir vulnerable, pero también aliviada, ya que ella, que más bien tendía a guardárselo todo, a menudo debía resistir una gran carga sobre sus hombros que de algún modo menguada al término de cada sesión con él.

Claro que había temas sensibles acerca de los cuales seguía manteniendo su postura parca y utilizando trucos para eludir sus preguntas o simplemente desviar el tema de la conversación. Algo en los ojos de Takeru le decía que no lo engañaba, pero a ella no le importaba mientras respetara la línea figurativa que dibujaba, olvidándose al menos por ese día del tema en cuestión.

—Háblame de ti —le dijo un día, precisamente para no responder una pregunta que le había hecho.

—Qué conveniente. Me tuteas justo cuando decides preguntar sobre mí.

—¿Y por qué iba eso a ser conveniente?

—Porque el trato de usted establece más distancia entre las personas. Por lo mismo, si queremos que alguien entre en confianza o se sienta más cómodo, solemos tratarlo de tú.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, y ella nunca era de los que iban demasiado lejos. Muy por el contrario, a veces llegaba a ser excesivamente formal con las personas, sobre todo respecto de aquellas con quienes tenía una edad cercana como era el caso de Takeru, aunque esta última afirmación se basara solo en su impresión.

—Lo lamento.

—Relájate, no me molesta. Después de todo, solo nos llevamos por unos pocos años...

—No estaba segura de poder preguntar —musitó ella.

—¿Mi edad? Puedes hacerlo, no me importa. Tengo veintitrés. Así que, en cualquier caso, si alguien tuviera que ser más respetuoso respecto al otro aquí, ese sería yo. Pero para serte franco nunca me han gustado ese tipo de formalidades. Puede que tenga que ver con mi familia.

La chica se quedó en silencio, sopesando con calma toda la información que había recibido en poco tiempo. Antes de que terminara de hacerlo, él volvió a hablar, casi como si hubiera estado ansioso porque le diera la oportunidad de hablar de sí mismo, no de un modo egocéntrico, pero sí más familiar y cercano.

—Sé que esto debe ser incómodo para usted... ¿puedo tutearte? Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero si no...

—Está bien para mí —contestó sin pensarlo.

—Sé que esto debe ser incómodo para ti, Sora —retomó la palabra—. Que un perfecto extraño venga a tu departamento y te haga preguntas sobre ti. Por eso, si quieres preguntarme algo para que al menos estemos en una situación más equitativa, puedes hacerlo sin vergüenza...

Quería. Le tomó solo un instante decidirlo. Pero tardó más en elegir la pregunta. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue preguntarle acerca de su familia y resolver la primera duda que le surgió sobre él apenas le vio, si era un extranjero nacionalizado o se trataba de algo más. Al final se decidió por algo más simple y que también le causaba curiosidad.

—¿Por qué elegiste estudiar psicología?

Takeru enarcó una ceja, como si le sorprendiera la interrogante. Quizá se esperaba la pregunta sobre sus orígenes, habiendo dado una base antes y porque probablemente la gente solía preguntárselo mucho. En un país como Japón, donde la tendencia era homogenizarse y no distinguirse, alguien como él tenía que llamar la atención.

Tardó tanto en contestar que Sora creyó haber tocado una fibra sensible y a punto estuvo de retirar la pregunta, pero justo cuando entreabría los labios para hacerlo, él comenzó a hablar con tono, si no triste, desapasionado, casi rayano en la indiferencia, por lo que ella no pudo saber si no le interesaba mucho o, por el contrario, le afectaba todavía y se esforzaba en no demostrarlo.

—Tenía dieciocho y mi madre quería que hiciera algo con mi vida. Yo quería ser escritor, pero eso no servía mientras no consiguiera que me publicaran y siempre me interesó estudiar el comportamiento de la gente, así que elegí Psicología. Pensé que contribuiría a mi carrera de escritor.

—¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Has publicado algún libro o te olvidaste de ese sueño? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad por conocer la respuesta, que esta vez salió más rápido, aunque no rápido propiamente tal.

Takeru sonrió ligeramente y pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Soy el autor de Digimon —confesó al fin—. Uso un seudónimo porque si la gente supiera que lo escribí pensarían que tengo esquizofrenia o algo por el estilo y mi carrera estaría arruinada.

«¿Digimon?», se preguntó Sora. Conocía esa novela. Había salido hace un par de años, volviéndose un éxito de ventas en apenas unas semanas. Los escritores más tradicionales la menospreciaban, los más nuevos y osados la halagaban; la crítica estaba, pues, dividida.

A ella le había encantado. La compró una tarde al salir de la universidad y pasar por enfrentar de una librería. Tomó la decisión en apenas segundos, lo que era toda una novedad viniendo de ella, que podía pasarse una hora preguntándose si usar una camiseta celeste o rosada. Pero estaba tan intrigada... por ese tiempo todo el mundo hablaba del debut de su autor: T.K, una persona de la cual en realidad no se sabía nada, partiendo por si era un hombre o una mujer.

Y Sora lo sabía ahora...

—¿Y entonces por qué me lo dices a mí? ¿Es porque me psicoanalizaste y determinaste que soy confiable? —No quería burlarse, pero una parte suya se sentía un tanto escéptica hacia ciertas técnicas de la psicología; las películas y la televisión suelen hacer eso, estereotipar ciertos temas y carreras, hasta el punto de volverlos poco serios para algunas personas.

—No. Fue por tus ojos. —Tal contestación la pilló por completo desprevenida.

—¿Q-qué tienen mis ojos? —La pregunta salió tras una exhalación temblorosa, como si las palabras se desintegraran apenas emergieran de sus labios.

—Me dicen que eres sincera.

¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? En el pasado siempre había sido particularmente torpe para notar cuando alguien se mostraba interesado de esa forma. Taichi era un ejemplo, y resultaba de lo más inapropiado pensar en él justo en ese momento, pero...

No podía quedarse con la duda, no esta vez, no cuando estaban comenzando a forjar algún tipo de relación.

—¿No crees que tratar de ligar con tu paciente es poco profesional? —preguntó con tono elegante y ligeramente risueña, a pesar de lo nerviosa que la colocaba estar en esa posición.

No sería una de esas mujeres viejas que se creían tan lindas como para conquistar a un jovencito, ¿o sí?

En realidad, pensar así era ridículo. Ella no era vieja ni Takeru un jovencito exactamente, solo se llevaban por tres años, pero algunas veces no podía evitar ser un poco exagerada.

—¿Quién dice que estaba intentando ligar con usted? —La sonrisa burlona y el que volviera a tratarla de usted hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Se sonrojó. ¿De verdad le había juzgado tan mal?

—Y-yo... no quise...

—Está bien. Me descubriste —reconoció él, confundiéndola por completo. ¿Era cierto? ¿Intentaba coquetear con ella o no? ¿Cuál respuesta era real?—. ¿Qué le parece si a partir de ahora mantenemos nuestra relación dentro de lo estrictamente profesional para evitar malentendidos futuros?

La propuesta la tranquilizó. Sería una especie de seguro al que aferrarse en el futuro para no tener que preguntarse si lo que creía era cierto o solo estaba malinterpretándolo. Una forma de dejar claras las cosas entre ambos. Se sorprendió un poco de pensar en el futuro cuando dichas sesiones, según le había dicho anteriormente Takeru, no deberían prolongarse mucho tiempo más, pero no le dio importancia.

—Por mí bien —aceptó, y casi se rio cuando el chico le extendió una mano para que sellaran el trato como si estuvieran hablando de negocios o algo semejante. Le desconcertaba la formalidad que podía adoptar a veces, y la forma en que contrastaba con su personalidad alegre y distendida.

Pero le dio la mano de todas formas.

No se sintió como el cierre de un trato en lo absoluto.

Parecía más el particular inicio de una amistad.

* * *

Tres sesiones más tarde, Takeru arribó puntual a su cita cerca de las diez de la mañana. Para ese entonces habían alcanzado ya un nivel de confianza nada despreciable. Sora, en algún punto, dejó de preguntarse cuántas sesiones faltarían; ya no se sentían tanto como sesiones programadas con un psicólogo en su propio departamento, sino reuniones casuales entre dos amigos, a pesar de que de casuales no tenían nada.

—Takeru-kun —lo saludó al abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa. El conserje ya lo conocía, así que no era necesario que llamara para anunciarlo.

—Sora-san —correspondió como siempre, salvo por un detalle que Sora presintió que podía ser más importante de lo que parecía a simple vista. Una máscara de seriedad había reemplazado la apacibilidad que bañaba siempre sus rasgos. Nunca, del tiempo que llevaban "viéndose", lo había visto así.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó sin ocultar su inquietud, antes de dejarle pasar.

Takeru, cuya mirada estaba desenfocada como si por un segundo su mente se hubiera ido a otro lugar, cabeceó hacia adelante en respuesta.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Puedo pasar? —Que se lo preguntara casi parecía un retroceso. Habían llegado a ese punto en su relación en el que incluso Sora hubo dejado de lado ciertas formalidades que, dada la naturaleza de su relación, en teoría debían permanecer presentes, ya fuera por convencionalismo social o por el pacto que hicieron.

—Claro. —En cuanto se apartó para darle espacio, él entró directo hacia el salón y ocupó el lugar de siempre.

Sora estuvo a punto de ir a preparar té, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y en su lugar caminó hacia donde el chico estaba y se detuvo enfrente.

—Escucha, sé que no nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo como para decirte esto, pero sé...o al menos creo, que me estás mintiendo.

Takeru, sentado sobre sus rodillas como de costumbre, soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes razón. Necesito hablarte de una cosa.

—¿Pero está todo bien? —preguntó ella con la inquietud inicial ganando espacio en su fuero interno. Se sentó de rodillas frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, escucha... yo... te he mentido todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Un mal presentimiento la embargó mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Vine aquí porque la empresa me lo pidió. Tenía que hacerte la entrevista, eso era verdad. Pero el resto fue cosa mía...

—¿El resto?

—Las sesiones extras no fueron indicadas ni menos autorizadas por la empresa.

A juzgar por la disminución abrupta en su temperatura, Sora estuvo segura de que debía haberse puesto pálida. Nada de eso sonaba bien.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?

Takeru tensó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada, posándola en el ventanal y en las gotas de lluvia que hace un par de minutos atrás habían comenzado a impactarlo.

—Pregunté por qué —repitió Sora con mayor énfasis.

—Porque te vi y... pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda? ¿Estás sugiriendo que estoy loca? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que no. Al contrario de lo que muchos piensas, la psicología va más allá que clasificar a las personas en cuerdas y locas. De hecho, raramente tiene esa finalidad...

—¿Y entonces? —Comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior, delatando el nerviosismo que tanto se estaba esmerando en contener y ocultar.

—No pretendo darte un diagnóstico, pero... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sora asintió simplemente porque tenía curiosidad de saber cuál sería su interrogante.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?

—¿Disculpa? —Reaccionó entre incrédula y confusa.

—No puedes responder, ¿verdad?

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ambos mientras se sostenían la mirada, hasta que al final ella se puso de pie con parsimonia y le dirigió una dura mirada a su interlocutor desde arriba.

—Me parece que en vista de lo que me has dicho, ya no tengo ninguna razón para contestar a eso. —Soltó una risa desganada casi involuntaria—. En realidad, nunca tuve por qué hacerlo, ¿verdad? Y aun así respondí de buena fe a cada una de tus preguntas. —Su tono de voz fue subiendo en intensidad y severidad por cada palabra pronunciada.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué nunca preguntó? ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió llamar a la empresa? Solo preguntar...

—Sé que estás molesta y tienes razón de estarlo —dijo él, a su favor con bastante calma para la situación en la que estaba—. Pero tienes que saber que todo lo que hice fue con una buena intención. Nunca quise engañarte ni llevar esto tan lejos. Te estoy hablando como profesional, pero también como amigo, al decirte que quiero ayudarte.

—¿Cómo pretendes que te crea ahora? —preguntó ligeramente exaltada.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora, pero podemos solucionarlo. Podemos...

—Solo vete —lo interrumpió.

—Por favor, Sora. De verdad entiendo que...

—Vete —reiteró—. No le diré nada a tu jefe o jefa si te vas ahora. Pero si te quedas me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero.

Desanimado y seriamente mortificado, el chico tomó su bolso y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la entrada.

—Creo que está demás decir que no quiero verte nunca más, ¿verdad?

Takeru se detuvo frente a la puerta y asintió con la cabeza de espaldas a ella antes de marcharse.

Y entonces Sora se permitió derrumbarse.

* * *

Los días que se sucedieron a ese fueron como pinceladas mal hechas en el cuadro de un pintor. Antes de conocer a Takeru, los días de Sora no eran buenos, pero tampoco malos. No tanto.

Ahora el departamento le parecía asfixiantemente pequeño y lo peor era que ni siquiera así se atrevía a salir. Pidió, como llevaba haciendo prácticamente desde que llegó, las compras del supermercado por internet, y las dejó arrumbadas contra la esquina un par de días antes de animarse a acomodarlas en el frigorífico y en los estantes. Incluso los pedidos de la empresa comenzaron a acumulársele...

Su vida se estaba derrumbando sobre su cabeza, así se sentía. Porque tras varios meses conteniendo la situación lo mejor que pudo, un extraño había venido y abierto la puerta para mostrarle la cruda realidad, esa que tanto se había esmerado en ocultar.

No estaba bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estarlo.

Desde ese día.

Y que lo llamara "ese día" era la primera prueba de que estaba mal.

No poder referirse a la muerte de su madre apropiadamente significaba que todavía no lo superaba.

¿Cómo fue que se dejó caer en semejante hoyo?

¿Es que realmente era tan débil de carácter como se sentía en ese momento?

Sola, triste, desolada y sin escapatoria, así estaba.

* * *

Ocho días. Ese fue el tiempo que pasó antes de que decidiera poner un alto a lo que le sucedía. Comenzó el día como cualquier otro, con estiramientos, un desayuno nutritivo y una ducha un tanto más larga de lo habitual. A duras penas había conseguido que le dieran más plazo para la entrega del pedido de costuras atrasado y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Takeru no la había llamado desde que lo echó del departamento y eso, en lugar de dejarla tranquila, había hecho que estuviera al pendiente de su celular y lo extrañara más de la cuenta.

Seguía estando molesta, y sobre todo sintiéndose especialmente vulnerable y expuesta. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía ganas de vomitar, pero sobre todo lo extrañaba. Extrañaba las particulares sesiones, si es que realmente podía llamarlas de esa manera, los momentos que habían compartido, lo segura y comprendida que la había hecho sentir, lo mucho que parecía saber de la vida siendo incluso menor que ella, esa inmutable actitud positiva frente a las dificultades...

Y tal vez ese era su plan, hacer que lo necesitara para dejarla en el punto que quería y luego reaparecer, aunque eso no lo pensó sino hasta después de que le ocurrió.

Un par de días más tarde recibió un mensaje de su parte.

Estuvo cerca de cinco minutos con el celular en las manos debatiéndose sobre si debía o no abrirlo.

Terminó partiéndose el labio inferior de tanto que lo mordisqueó en el intertanto. Pero al final la curiosidad pudo más.

 **De: Takeru**

 **[10:01 AM]:** Sora, te necesito, es urgente. Por favor encuéntrame en el museo de Arte Contemporáneo Siglo XXI cuanto antes [3]. Confío en ti.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con tal fuerza, que su sonido terminó taponándole los oídos y causándole un mareo que por poco la hizo caer el suelo.

El celular sí terminó estrellándose contra el piso de tatami a sus pies.

 _Es urgente. Es urgente._

La voz de Takeru cobró vida dentro de su cabeza al tiempo que su imaginación ideaba los peores escenarios.

¿Estaría herido? ¿En qué clase de problema estaría metido? ¿Por qué no había sido más específico?

¿Necesitaría llamar a una ambulancia o a la policía?

¿Y por qué le escribía a ella?

¿Es que no conocía a nadie de mayor confianza?

No se lo creía.

Suspiró mientras iba por su abrigo. La mañana estaba fresca y ella sabía que la única manera de averiguarlo era yendo a su encuentro.

* * *

Estaba transpirada y cansada. El viento se colaba entre sus cabellos, causándole escalofríos en la espalda por el choque entre ambas temperaturas, la del ambiente y la de su cuerpo que comenzaba a enfriarse después de la carrera.

Y para colmo Takeru seguía allí. Leyendo un libro como si nada, sin percatarse de su presencia.

—Pensé que estabas en problemas —replicó con resentimiento.

Solo entonces el chico alzó la mirada de su lectura y se quedó viéndola unos instantes, de pie frente a él con ambos puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo, el cabello ligeramente revuelto con su flequillo adherido a la frente y las mejillas rojas, seguramente mezcla del esfuerzo físico realizado y del enfado que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento.

—Dijiste que me necesitabas y que era urgente —repitió entre dientes—. Así que dime, ¿cuál era la gran emergencia? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Takeru cerró el libro con una solemnidad que a ella le generó ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con él, para luego depositarlo a un lado suyo, sobre la banca.

—¿Eso dije? Me temo que te di una idea equivocada. Las palabras son muy relativas, ¿sabes? Porque sin importar cómo las usemos, cada cual puede darles un significado diferente —explicó con toda calma.

—¿Es que crees que soy idiota? —replicó llena de una furia en ascenso—. Puede que me engañaras una vez, pero no dos. Sabes perfectamente lo que escribiste y de seguro sabías que me preocuparía... ¿a qué juegas?

—No estoy jugando, Sora. Esto nunca ha sido un juego para mí.

—¡Pero me mentiste! Me hiciste venir aquí, aun sabiendo que me cuesta, que... —Se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo que de repente su corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual y su respiración se volvía errática.

—¿Qué cosa? Continúa...

—¿Qué clase de psicólogo hace algo así? —preguntó a duras penas, obligándose a controlar el enfado para poder recuperar la calma perdida y todo lo que ello implicaba.

—¿Uno con métodos poco ortodoxos? —sugirió, burlón. Bastó una sola mirada de Sora para hacerlo recapacitar—. Está bien. Sé que fue riesgoso y estúpido, pero no creo que tengas un problema, Sora. No uno real.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que me lo invento todo? ¿Las crisis, el miedo, todo? Soy una hikikomori [4]... —susurró—. Por eso cuando te eché del departamento preguntaste cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido, ¿no?

—No es así. Cuando te lo pregunté tenía mis sospechas, pero ahora que has salido...

—Salí solo porque me engañaste —replicó ácidamente, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho, casi en un mecanismo de defensa automatizado.

—Pero lo hiciste. En la mayoría de los casos un hikikomori no haría ni siquiera eso. No son personas que se niegan a salir, son personas que literalmente no pueden hacerlo.

Sora relajó un poco la postura.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir entonces?

—Lo que intento decir es que padeces de algo más común de lo que crees, algo que todos padecemos en algún momento de nuestra vida —le explicó en el mismo tono apacible que había mantenido desde el principio.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Miedo a vivir.

* * *

—No espero que lo entiendas, pero tenía que asegurarme, tenía que al menos intentarlo antes de buscar otra forma de ayudarte. En mi opinión, y reconozco que no todos la comparten, para ser psicólogo tienes que saber cómo romper a una persona sin herir puntos vitales. Sangrar está bien, es preferible a un TEC cerrado.

—¿Y qué tal si hubiera salido mal? Podría hacerme dado algo, ¿no? Una crisis o...no sé —comentó Sora, ahora sentada a su lado en la banca.

—Llámame tonto o idealista, pero tenía fe en ti, en que estarías bien. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, ¿sabes?

Sora apartó la mirada, desacostumbrada a recibir halagos. No era que nunca hubiera recibido uno en su vida, sino que por más veces que le pasara, seguía sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

—Pero podría haber salido mal, ¿verdad? Existía la posibilidad... —dijo tiempo después.

—Existía, sí. Y me disculpo por eso. Por haber actuado de todos modos. Mis métodos son poco convencionales.

La pelirroja asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza y su vista se posó casualmente en el libro que ahora reposaba sobre el regazo del psicólogo-escritor.

—Digimon—leyó en voz alta—. ¿Al menos hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que era tuyo?

—Por supuesto que lo hacía. Solo te mentí respecto a la terapia, pero todo lo demás, las cosas que te dije sobre mí o mis respuestas a lo que decías, todo fue verdad.

Sora volvió a asentir, demostrándole en ese gesto tan pequeño y sencillo que confiaba en él.

—Entonces... ¿qué pasará ahora?

—¿Qué pasará? No creo haberte dicho que fuera psíquico, ¿o sí? —bromeó. A Sora le daba la impresión de que siempre tenía una broma lista en la punta de la lengua para cualquier ocasión.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —respondió bajando la mirada a sus pies, incapaz de seguirle el juego.

—Podrías buscar ayuda. Digo, a mí me gustaría ayudarte, pero sé que será difícil que confíes en mí después de lo que pasó, así que entenderé si quieres buscar a otro profesional. Incluso podría recomendarte a alguno, solo si quieres. Sería bueno que comenzaras con un psicólogo y luego...

Sora negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No quiero buscar a otro psicólogo.

—Oh, en ese caso, si estás de acuerdo podríamos retomar nuestras sesiones —murmuró él, por primera vez mostrándose un tanto incómodo frente a ella.

—Eso sería genial —concordó, y sin saber por qué, dejó que su mano se acercara con timidez a la del chico hasta que ambos terminaron con los dedos entrelazados.

Al igual que la vez en que se habían dado la mano para sellar su trato, se sintió como si estuvieran comenzando algo más importante que una mera relación entre un profesional y una paciente.

Quizá desde el principio habían sido mucho más que eso.

* * *

El reloj la despertó a las seis de la mañana en punto. Algunas costumbres, por más cambios que se hicieran en nuestra vida, se negaban a cambiar, y para Sora ser madrugadora era una de ellas.

Seguía levantándose temprano y haciendo flexiones frente a la ventana para desperezarse. También desayunando avena o fruta y dándose duchas cortas y eficientes. Más importante todavía, seguía trabajando desde la casa. Pero estaba mejorando, y la mayor prueba de ello era que se sentía mejor.

Las sesiones con Takeru iban bien y algunas veces se juntaban fuera del departamento en algún parque o museo. Una vez habían ido incluso al barrio de las geishas [5] que ella tanto añoraba conocer y nunca se había animado por su cuenta. El chico sugirió, muy sutilmente, que podría obtener ideas para sus propios diseños.

Todavía no estaba lista para hablar de ese tema o embarcarse en la misión de convertirse en una diseñadora de modas independiente, pero al menos la idea comenzaba a seducirla. Avanzaba a pasitos de bebé y eso estaba bien para ella. Y también para su psicólogo de cabecera.

No tenía muy clara la naturaleza de su relación con él, aunque tampoco se había permitido pensarlo mucho de momento, porque cada vez que lo hacía se llenaba de una inquietud muy difícil de combatir.

Paralelamente a sus progresos en terapia, había comenzado a relacionarse poco a poco con sus vecinos. Primero dándoles los buenos días o buenas tardes si se llegaba a topar con ellos, luego también entablando alguna conversación breve sobre algún tema casual y sin mucha importancia. Puede que en un futuro fuera más allá con alguno, si es que tenía la confianza; no era algo que la obsesionara.

Pero con todo y la ansiedad siempre a la vuelta de la esquina, se sentía positiva, más positiva de lo que se había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Esa tarde volvía a casa junto a Takeru luego de haber salido a dar una vuelta por el parque, aprovechando que el día estaba agradable.

Reían de algo que más tarde no recordaría, probablemente alguna broma del chico.

—Me lo pasé muy bien, gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Yo también me la paso bien contigo, Sora.

—¿Quieres un té o algo? —preguntó intentando ocultar en vano el sonrojo que acababa de derramarse por sus mejillas.

—No, así está bien. De todas maneras, es un poco tarde y... —Dejó la frase a medias sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sora sintió que su mirada la llenaba de cosquillas por todas partes.

—Tienes razón, es tarde.

—Debería irme.

—Deberías...—repitió mecánicamente mientras lo veía acercarse con cautela hasta detenerse justo frente a ella, a un palmo de distancia.

Contempló, casi hipnotizada, la forma en que su manzana de Adán bajaba y subía cuando tragaba, justo un segundo antes de inclinarse y besarla en los labios, poniendo una mano en su mejilla para acercarla un poco más a él.

Sora se separó un instante más tarde y él se apartó avergonzado, incluso abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa —probablemente disculparse—, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, porque entonces fue ella quien lo sorprendió con un beso, enredando las manos en su nuca y permitiendo que la tomara de la cintura.

—Estoy confundido —reconoció Takeru en cuanto la falta de oxígeno los hizo tomar distancia, con la cabeza echada hacia adelante y sus alientos colisionando por la cercanía.

—No más que yo cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta la primera vez.

Ambos rieron al unísono y solo sus labios uniéndose nuevamente terminaron por sepultar las carcajadas.

Por una vez en su vida, Sora se dejó llevar. El departamento era pequeño, por lo que no había que ser un genio para saber dónde estaba el dormitorio. Takeru inclusive le había esperado en el salón algunas veces mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa o terminaba de vestirse, por lo que lentamente fue conduciéndola en esa dirección, tropezando de vez en cuando con algún mueble, y eso que no había muchos.

Para ella fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que él también podía ser torpe y solo el tener la boca ocupada con otra cosa impidió que volviera a reír, aunque probablemente lo hubiera hecho más de nervios que de otra cosa.

Se sentía un poco mareada, pero feliz; definitivamente feliz. Era como si el efecto que Takeru solía tener en ella se hubiera amplificado hasta el máximo y ahora corriera por sus venas y todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir prácticamente levitando sobre sus pies, ¿o es que realmente no estaba tocando el suelo?

Para cuando quiso comprobarlo, el chico la tomaba en volandas para hincarse sobre el futón y depositarla a ella en él, con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Sora abrió los ojos y se apartó.

—¿Qué ocurre? Si te malinterpreté... —comenzó él.

—Eres tres años menor que yo. —La voz le salió ligeramente agripada, no estaba segura de por qué, pero ya fuera por vergüenza u otra causa, no titubeó al hablar. Las palabras se sintieron pesadas, como si llevaran mucho tiempo alojadas en su garganta esperando el momento para salir.

El chico soltó una risita ligera, llena de alivio, y sus hombros se destensaron.

—Si sirve de algo, ya sabía por el análisis que te hice que tenías rasgos de pedofilia. Lo supe por cómo te lamías los labios cuando me veías.

—¡Solo lo hago cuando como! Es algo que hago desde niña —reclamó Sora, golpeándolo en un acto reflejo en un brazo.

—Ya, pero yo deseaba que fuera por mí. De todos modos, mi madre seguro querrá denunciarte, ya sabes. Tal vez no deberíamos seguir con esto. —Mutó la expresión seria a una divertida en cuanto se percató de que ella se quedaba pálida como el papel; ya había notado antes que podía tomarse las cosas muy en serio—. Que era broma, Sora. Nadie va a denunciarte. Soy mayor de edad.

—Por los pelos.

—Pero lo compenso con experiencia —dijo con tono sugerente—. ¡Por Dios! No esa clase de experiencia.

—¿Lo ves? Nunca... nunca sé cuándo estás bromeando. Esto no va a funcionar.

—Tal vez sea bueno.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Así podrás asumir que siempre estoy bromeando y empezarías a tomarte la vida menos en serio. Serías más feliz de ese modo, te lo aseguro. Yo... puedo ser bueno para ti, Sora. Si me das la oportunidad. Sé que puedo.

La chica se quedó mirándolo en silencio y los ojos se le humedecieron, a pesar de que ni siquiera ella supo exactamente por qué.

Takeru, quien hasta hace un momento atrás parecía aplastantemente seguro, comenzó a removerse incómodo.

—No tenemos que...

Sora negó con la cabeza para interrumpir sus palabras.

—Solo estaba pensando...

—¿Pensando en qué? —inquirió enarcando una ceja en un gesto que parecía robado de alguien más.

—En que no creo que sea muy profesional acostarse con una paciente, ¿o sí?

Esta vez la risa que salió de la garganta de Takeru podía considerarse una carcajada en toda regla.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías —dijo a continuación con aire confidente.

—¿El qué? —Y ahí estaba Sora, la chica que prácticamente lo había cautivado desde el principio, con el entrecejo fruncido, de nuevo tomándose demasiado en serio sus palabras. Sí, definitivamente podía ayudarla, estaba convencido, aunque ya no en una relación psicólogo-paciente.

—Que soy el psicólogo menos profesional con el que podrías haberte encontrado.

Lo que sea que la chica pretendiera responder a eso, fue acallado por los labios de Takeru de nuevo sobre los suyos, esta vez de manera más insistente y demandante.

Y mientras el peculiar chico al que había conocido un par de meses atrás en la puerta de su departamento, convertía cada una de sus respiraciones en exhalaciones y gemidos, Sora se descubrió a sí misma pensando que la primavera que comenzaba a florecer tímidamente contra su ventanal y ahora palpitaba también en su interior, no estaba tan mal. Se sentía lista para dejar el invierno perenne atrás.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **[1] Empresa Liz Lisa:** Es una verdadera marca japonesa que según se puede ver por internet diseña ropa muy femenina.

 **[2] Test de las manchas:** Se refiere al test de Rorschach que es muy común en las entrevistas de trabajo (al menos en mi país), aunque tengo entendido que ya ha sido muy utilizado y es muy conocido, por lo que ya no se consideraría tan efectivo.

 **[3] Museo de Arte Contemporáneo Siglo XXI:** Museo de Kanazawa que fue fundado el 9 de octubre de 2004 con los objetivos de "crear una nueva cultura" y "contribuir para la prosperidad de una nueva ciudad". Se encuentra dividido en una "zona de exposición" cuyo acceso es de pago y una "zona de intercambio" de acceso gratuito. El horario de visita a cada una de estas zonas es diferente.

 **[4] Hikikomori:** Literalmente 'apartarse, estar recluido'; es decir, «aislamiento social agudo», es un término japonés para referirse al fenómeno social protagonizado por personas que han escogido abandonar la vida social; a menudo buscando grados extremos de aislamiento y confinamiento, debido a varios factores personales y sociales en sus vidas.

 **[5] Barrio de las geishas:** En Kanazawa existen tres barrios de geishas claramente diferenciados. El de Higashi Chaya-gai, el de Nishi Chaya-gai y el de Kazue-machi. Sora podría estar refiriéndose a cualquiera de ellos, aunque según leí, en el segundo se encuentra la sala de ensayos de las geishas de Kanazawa, situada en el antiguo _kenban_ o registro de geishas, por lo que es fácil oírlas ensayar tocando el _shamisen_ o los _taiko_ , los tambores tradicionales japoneses, y creo que es algo que ella apreciaría ver.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

10.101 palabras.

Parece mentira que con más de diez mil palabras no haya alcanzado a contar todo lo que quería. Faltaron algunas cosas y explayarme más en ciertos temas, pero sentí que no había espacio para ello y preferí dejarlo así en lugar de forzar las cosas.

¡Chia! Juro que no sé qué le hice a tu reto. Y es que generalmente leo un reto, se me ocurre una idea y me largo a escribir. Rara vez vuelvo a leerlo y he ahí mi problema, por eso a veces me alejo tanto. En este caso ya te comenté que olvidé completamente que pedías humor y el asunto, extrañamente, se me fue hacia algo más dramático, pero procuré poner alguno que otro guiño más humorístico por ahí, y espero de todo corazón que disfrutaras la historia a pesar de todas las "infracciones" que tiene a tu pedido.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
